Hardest Heart
by MissingMommy
Summary: Percy and Audrey convince Oliver to join them LARPing. :: Muggle!AU, PercyAudreyOliver


For Amber, because this exists because of you.

Thanks to Bex for being a darling and betaing. I also have never really LARPed so my apologies for any inaccuracies.

* * *

Oliver's not quite sure how Audrey and Percy had convinced him to do this. Okay, that's a lie, he knows exactly how; it involved Percy trailing kisses up his neck and Audrey wearing a number she doesn't don often and a lot of whipped cream. Somewhere during the weekend, when he was enjoying his euphoric high, Audrey had asked him sweetly and it was all too easy to nod in agreement in hopes of a repeat performance. Oliver knows that it was Audrey's plan all along and he fell right into the trap.

He had considered telling them both no when Audrey offered him his outfit a few months later, but they both looked so _happy_ about it that he couldn't get the word to pass his lips. They had gone on about how excited they were he was in town to attend with them, how excited they were to share their passion with him. He would have to be cold-hearted to say no to them. And well, that's how he got here.

Here being an extremely large park that looks as if it's been transported back into the medieval time. There are dozens and dozens of people, who are dressed like they lived back then, that are walking around. Oliver no longer feels out of place in his chainmail and shortsword. He had gotten some weird looks when they boarded the train.

"Are you ready?" Percy asks, drawing Oliver's attention towards him and Audrey.

His boyfriend is dressed in leather breaches, a white tunic, a red overcoat, and boots. A black belt sits on his waist with a sword between it at his left hip. He has a hat atop his mess of red hair and he's chosen to wear contacts instead of his glasses.

Audrey, on the other hand, is wearing a simple purple dress, with a lighter purple piece that reminds Oliver of a corset that wraps around her stomach and a white apron down the front. Her brown hair is loose from her usual ponytail, falling around her shoulders in curls, and she's foregone makeup.

He didn't know that he had a thing for his boyfriend in leather trousers or a thing for how the dress accentuates his girlfriend's natural curves but he does. Still, he's bit apprehensive about this event. "I just want to go home."

Audrey rolls her eyes. "Stop being a baby. It's not as bad as you think."

Percy steps forward and runs his hands across the red and gold tunic that sits over the chainmail. He kisses Oliver softly. When he pulls away, he says, "It's not bad, I swear. Once we're inside, we play the parts we've chosen. Didn't you say that you wanted to be a knight when you were younger? Now's your chance. Just act like how you think a knight would act."

"Sounds simple enough," he admits almost reluctantly.

Percy pulls away from him and casts Audrey a look. She comes to stand beside Percy. She offers Oliver her hand.

"The worst thing that could happen is that you don't like it," she says.

"Fine," he says, taking her hand and dropping a kiss to it. "But I better get to save someone."

There's a grin on Audrey's face. "Who knows what will happen. Anyways, this ends at sunset. How about we meet at the front after?"

Percy nods his head and presses a kiss to Audrey's cheek. "I better go find my crew of scallywags."

"I have a tavern to get to," she tells him. Then her green eyes flicker back to Oliver. "There should be a tournament going on for the knights. Maybe you can bring home the trophy this year."

Oliver snorts, and presses a kiss to her cheek. "I will try win the trophy for you, love. But isn't it customary for one's love to give them a favor for good luck?"

Audrey pulls two strips of red and purple cloth from...well, Oliver isn't quite sure where she pulled them from. She hands the red one to Percy before tying the purple strip around his right bicep. Percy ties his around Oliver's left bicep.

"There, I hope that will do," she says, standing back and admiring the new additions to Oliver's customer.

"Come on," Percy says. "We'll never have any fun at this rate."

Oliver follows his two lovers into the medieval city. Once beyond the security, Audrey goes one way, Percy goes another, and he's left trying to find a group of knights. It's easy enough to navigate.

* * *

The tournament was enjoyable but short lived. It barely took the morning and half of the afternoon to finish, but he chalks that up to how few knights were around. His muscles are aching from swing his sword during the fights, and he's a little disappointed that he didn't win a trophy for Audrey; he does, however have a red rose to give her. His stomach is growling, so he sets off for food, hoping to find the tavern Audrey is in.

He's equal parts surprised and not surprised that The Three Broomsticks is the only tavern around. It's rowdy when he enters, with several conversations going on at once and laughter and games. He spots Audrey's brown curls from the door, and slips through the crowd until he is standing at the counter as she pours tankards of ale. When she notices him, her smile becomes brighter.

"What can I get you, Sir Knight?" she asks.

"I'm just wondering from which stars have we fallen to meet each other here," he says poetically, ignoring her question.

A blush spreads across her cheeks. She opens her mouth to reply, but Oliver offers her the red rose from the tournament.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," he says. Her blush darkens as she wraps a hand around the rose, opening and closing her mouth around silent words, and he takes pleasure in making her this speechless. Then he can't deny his thirst anymore. "How about some ale?"

This seems to snap her out of her thoughts. "Coming right up, Sir Knight."

Audrey hands him a tankard of ale she's already filled and starts to fill another one. Oliver takes a sip. It's not exactly what he was expecting, but he's drank worse. He's halfway through his tankard when he sees Percy slip into the tavern.

There are two other men dressed similarly to Percy that accompany him. There's no hesitation when Percy heads directly to the bar and climbs over it with ease.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, Miss," he says. He wraps an arm around Audrey's waist and puts his other arm under her knees, picking her up with ease.

Audrey looks frightened, and that's all it takes. Oliver pulls the fake sword from his belt. "I'm afraid I can't let you do it."

Several things happen in the next couple of moments. Percy puts Audrey down to draw his own sword, the two men who entered with Percy approach with their swords drawn, a few people run from the tavern to bring the guards, and a few of the patrons pull out their swords as well.

If Oliver's learned anything today, it's that he's a terrible swordsmen. But Audrey's about to get kidnapped and he can't let that happen. While the other patrons occupy Percy's help, Oliver pulls Audrey towards him, and stands in front of her.

"You're making a mistake, Sir Knight. She's worth a lot of gold to a Lord. And well, you see, I'm not particularly happy when people interfere with my money," Percy says. "Lower your weapon and let us be on our way."

He's quite impressed with Percy's acting skills for a moment. He doesn't lower his sword, despite his protessing muscles. Percy takes it as the threat it is and lunges.

Oliver blocks the first blow with ease. But Percy is quick, hitting him several times before Oliver gets a chance to defend himself. He hears Audrey's gasps from behind him and it fuels him. He lunges at Percy, attempting to hit him. Percy is still quick as ever, dodging a lot of Oliver's attempts. It reminds him that Percy and Audrey have both taken classes for these events. He makes a quick mental note to look for classes so he can surprise the two of them.

The tournament earlier has really taken a lot out of him, and he can feel the adrenaline fading as he starts to move sluggishly. It seems Percy senses this because his movements become slower. Oliver gives it one last time.

His sword makes contact with Percy hand, causing the redhead to drop his sword. Percy reaches for the sword, but Oliver stops him with his sword against Percy's chest. Before Oliver can say anything, the guards burst through the doors. Percy glances at the guards then back at Oliver.

"You'll rue this day, Sir Knight," he promises.

Then Percy jumps over the bar and disappears from sight. Two guards come to a halt a the bar and another two bring Percy's accomplices towards the guards, their wrists in irons.

"Well, at least we got two of the traitors. We'll scour the city for the other pirate. For now, let's get these two to jail before they get any other ideas," one says.

The four guards lead the two men away. Whispers start up around the tavern, and before long, it's back to how it was before Percy caused a problem. Oliver shoves his sword between this tunic and his belt before turning to face Audrey.

"My hero!" she exclaims. "However can I thank you?"

If they weren't roleplaying, there would be several suggestions on the tip of his tongue. He bites them all back. "Just doing what knights do. But I wouldn't turn down another tankard of ale."

Audrey lights up, and Oliver knows he picked the right course of action. He watches as she gives him a tankard of ale before taking refills out to other patrons. It's not a bad way to celebrate a victory.

* * *

It's dark by the time the three of them get home. Oliver's surprised by how much he enjoyed himself. He pulls Percy in for a dizzying kiss the moment the door shuts. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against Percy's. "Thank you for letting me win."

"Anything to make you happy," Percy whispers softly. "How about we get into more comfortable clothes and watch some bad telly for a while?"

It's not a bad idea; he's already aching in places he didn't know he could. It feels like the first year of being a Footballer all over again. When the two of them enter the room, Audrey is already halfway out of her costume. She flashes them both a grin.

Oliver pulls off his belt and catches the sword before it can fall. After placing both on the bed, he pulls of the red and gold tunic. He kicks off the shoes next and takes off his trousers. Then the real struggle begins. The chainmail is like a shirt, but it doesn't come off that way. After watching for several minutes and laughing quietly, Audrey offers help. She pulls at the sleeves of the mail and Oliver is thankful when it slide right off. He rolls his shoulders; chainmail is heavier than he could've imagine.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asks him as she helps. When he's out of the mail, she puts it on the chair in the room, along with his other costume parts.

"It wasn't the worst thing in the world," he concedes. He isn't going to tell either of them that he can't wait for the next time they want him to accompany them; he'd be giving up mind-blowing sex as bribes and that would be a shame, really. Maybe he'll surprise them with better swordsmanship next time.

"Wasn't the worst thing, huh? I'm not sure what game you're playing, but I will figure it out," she says, narrowing her eyes at him, but the effect is lost due to the fact she's still only in her knickers.

He steps closer to Audrey and kisses her, reaching up and tangling his hand in her hair to distract her. They part when Percy enters the room. He can't even remember Percy leaving.

"I thought we were going to watch bad telly," he says, looking between Oliver and Audrey. The both of them are down to just their underwear, whereas Percy has changed into pajamas and exchanged his contacts for his glasses.

Oliver doesn't hesitate before he kisses Percy briefly. "I think I have a better plan."

It doesn't take Percy long to understand exactly what Oliver meant. Percy's clothes come off almost as quickly as he had put them on. It was a magnificent ending to a great day. He lays between them content.

* * *

Moresome: "I just want to go home."

Pokemon: Pokeball: Hardest Heart Word: Pleasure, Item: Sword, Quote: "From which stars have we fallen to meet each other here?"

Photography: 6. Write about a bright idea

Scavenger: 6. Write a gift fic for someone in your house

Cooking: Guinness - Item: Trophy, Location: The Three Broomsticks

Geek: stand 4 - wear, sleeves, comfortable

Film: 25. Word: Problem

Insane: 507. Action - Duelling

365: 166. Job - Barista

Character Appreciation: 6. (word) Victory

Disney: T2: Write about someone being manipulated into something

Shannon's Showcase: 5. Word: Magnificent, Item: Rose, Theme: Love

Showtime: 29. (setting) a pub

Lyric Alley: 12. Only if for a night

Ami's Audio: 12. (word) Traitor

Emy's Emporium: 3. write about a damsel (or mansel) in distress

Angel's Arcade: Bowser - (Action) kidnapping someone, (Trait) Cunning, (Color) gold


End file.
